A Different Kind of Family!
by BrittsLittleCheerio
Summary: Age Play. Quinntana as Mommies and Brittberry as their twins.and a 16 year old called Sofia.
1. No Rachel!

Santana and Quinn took care of their three "children." The twins Rachel and Brittany,and the youngest Daughter Sofia. The five are, almost all the same ,Rachel,Quinn and Brittany are 17 and Sofia is 16.

Santana was sitting with Brittany on her lap in the living room, while Quinn was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Suddenly they heard a loud cry from Sofia. Santana got up and put Brittany on the blanket with toys in a corner of the living she walked into the room and took Sofia into her arms.

"Sweety what happened?" Santana asked worriedly.

Sofia whimpered clutching her face.

"Rachwie hiw mew!"

"Rachel Barbara Berry!I told you 1000 times already!Do not hit your little sister!" Santana was snuggled closer into Santana and laid her head on her Mommy´s put Sofia´s favorite Pacifier into the little blondes mouth. Sofia's eyes were Santana put her little girl into bed she took Rachel into her arms.

"Rachie is sowwy!" the little Diva lisped as she sucked her thumb.

"It´s okay but don´t hurt your little sister again." Santana said and was on her way back to the living room with Rachel.


	2. Bubble Gum

Quinn was was cooking with three little girls were all playing in the living crawled in. Brittany was chewing on something.

"Babygirl what is that in your mouth?" Quinn asked.

"Buwble guwm!" Brittany said was giggling.

"NO BUBBLE GUM FOR LITTLE KIDS!"Santana shouted angry. Brittany began to cry.

"Santana stop shouting!" Quinn said with Brittany who was now sitting on her lap.

"She can die from that!She is a little toddler!" Santana screamed.

"Mommwy stwop sweaming!" Brittany cried.

"Mommy is sorry Baby!" Santana kissed Brittany on the forehead.

"Iw´s otway!" the little blonde mumbled.


	3. The Rubber Duck

Sofia was playing happily in the bathtub with Brittany and Rachel.

"Duwcks,dwucks!" Brittany giggled and took the rubber duck away from Sofia.

"Miwne!" Sofia began to turned around.

"BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE!Give the rubber duck back to your little sister!" Quinn warned.

"NO!" Brittany screamed.

"Okay that´s enough young will get a timeout." Quinn took Brittany out of the Bathtub and sat her down in the corner.

"Brittws sowwy!" Brittany cried.

"Sweety you can´t take things from other please be quiet and sit in the corner till I say you can come back into the bathtub!" Quinn told the other blonde.

"Otway mommy!" Brittany sniffled.

"DUWCK!" Sofia cried.

"Oh mommy is sorry baby!Here!" Quinn gave the rubber duck back to Sofia.

"Twank wou!" Sofia giggled. Santana came into the bathroom.

"Hey Babies." She said.

"MAWMWA! Sofia looked up.

"Hello Babygirl!"

"Fia sweepy!" the tiny blonde was yawing.

"Oh okay." Santana took Sofia out of the bathtub and dried the little girl with her favorite Dora put a diaper on the girl and dressed her in a yellow T-Shirt with the words "I love my mommies !" on she put the little girl into her crib.

"Sleep well Princess!" Santana kissed Sofias forehead and turned the lights she went back to her other Daughters and Quinn.

"MAMA!" Rachel giggled.

"Hey Little ´s nap time for you and my little Ducki!" Santana dried Rachel and put a diaper on dressed her in a T-Shirt with stars on it.

"Sleep well Little Star!" Santana put Rachel in bed and did the same with both fell asleep soon.

Quinn and Santana were watching a movie when the heard a loud both jumped up and were running into Sofias room….


	4. No Mama!

Sofia was lying on the ground with a bloody nose.

"BABY!" Santana picked her up and rubbed her back.

"OWII!" Sofia cried.

"I know baby." Quinn wiped Sofia´s face off with a wet towel.

"You are going to be okay Angel!" Santana kissed her little girls forehead.

"It owii!"Sofia told her mommies while sniffing her nose.

"Momma can kiss it better!"Quinn kissed her nose and Sofia stopped crying and starts to giggle.

"Tickle!" She said clapping her hands together.

"No tickle time midget!"

"NOOO!" She screamed at the latina.

"Do you need some spanking?!"Santana said angry.

"No mama no!" Sofia was trying to get out of Santanas arms into Quinns.

"Santana!" Quinn took her little girl.

"what?!"

"You can´t say something like that!Her dad hit her!You know that´s the reason why she is acting like that!" Quinn sat down with Sofia watching her falling asleep.

"I am sorry!" Santana mumbled.

"I hope you are!" the blonde mom was looking disappointed at Santana.


End file.
